


Duelist's Choice

by Ren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Choose Your Own Adventure, Crossover, Duelling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Harry Potter, the greatest professional duelist in your city. Lately it seems that all you do is finishing the fights that Draco Malfoy starts. What happens next is up to you...</p><p><b>Career Choices:</b> Harry: duelist; Draco: dropout student/layabout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duelist's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> For [Prompt # 224](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NnIZtnyWEqbQHgi3U6N1CwbznCTkDeZGWJqgEw6KRrQ/).
> 
> This is a fic in the form of a choose your own adventure, based on _Swordspoint_ by Ellen Kushner. You can read more on the game's page, including a full list of thank yous. The short version is as follows: thank you to my beta testers Isa and Evy and Ing, thank you mods for your patience, thank you firethesound for the prompt!

# >> [CLICK THIS LINK TO START GAME](http://www.hdcareerfair.de/hdcareer2012/DuelistsChoice/duelist's%20choice/index.html) <<

 

 Please be patient while the game loads.

 Game Preview:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or [on Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/92159.html).


End file.
